Another Bottle Down
by LaraRadkexx
Summary: Lili/Mrs Worsnop/@Danny Worsnops chub Thank you so much for the past 4 days. For a stranger to be able to talk to me like that and turn into someone I'm proud to call my best friend, Its just 1 in a million. I seriously have never felt as amazing and great as I do when we talk. Glad to call you my soul sister :) This is dedicated to you so I hope you enjoy it! Fluff/Swearing


"Good morning gorgeous..." Danny whispered into her ear, his voice was like velvet in the mornings; You could tell he'd just woke up. The happy couple were spooning on the plush, black leather couch after last night's party. Shifting her body round to meet his, "Morning Danny..." she replied in a hushed, raspy voice. She was still half asleep. Kissing the top of her head, she snuggled into him, pressing her body into his stomach. He was always so warm in the mornings, even in the middle of winter. "I thought you'd already be used to waking up next to me, Mrs Worsnop.." A loving grin slowly pasted itself across his face as he said her new name for the first time. The morning sunlight hit her directly in the eyes as she tried her best to wake up. "Mrs Lili Worsnop..." she giggled under her breath, still shocked at how abnormal it sounded. Less than 24 hours ago she was a completely different person.

**Close your eyes and leave all your fears behind  
Close your eyes and follow me until the end**

Sitting up with the covers around her chest, Lili tried to piece together what had happened the day before. Everything was hazy and blurred. "Did we drink last night?" she asked as she turned to face Danny. "I did, all I remember you having was champagne..." he began to play with the strands of her short hair, feeling its texture between his fingers. Bright glints got caught in the corner of her eye, like glitter had filled her eyeballs. Something had got caught in the sunlight, as she put her arm up to shield her face from the rays, she saw it. As Danny scanned her face for emotions, he couldn't understand why she was staring at her ring. "Holy fuck..." Lili whispered.

**So if you're hopeless  
We can pick up the pieces  
And if you're broken  
I can carry the pain  
Are you with me? **

Everything came rushing back to her now, how she'd travelled all the way to Nevada to see the Asking Alexandria show, how the supporting band was Falling in Reverse, how long she'd waited in line to see him, and how she was pulled on-stage by Ben mid-performance. She remembered in vivid detail how she was lead into the V.I.P's lounge after the concert, thinking she'd meet the guys for signings and photos, but instead ended up talking to Danny about the show and how much she loved him. How she'd wore the same AA shirt to the chapel and not bothered to get changed, James buying the newly-weds a countless number of bottles of champagne, and how after just 5 hours of being married to Danny, they'd already consummated their marriage on the tour bus.

**Sing this with me  
I break down the walls  
I want it all  
I won't stop until I burn this to the ground  
I scream and shout  
'Til the lights go out **

"This isn't happening." she said with her eyes closed. One glance of the ring was enough. "I'm dreaming. I swear to God I'm dreaming. This isn't real"she laughed to herself. Danny looked at her, confused and scared. Didn't she want to be with him? "Open your eyes Lili, you're scaring me!" He whimpered, grabbing her hands, shaking her until she finally opened her eyes again. "Lili, don't you love me?" holding her body close to his chest. "Of course I do. I just... I can't..." she cried, locking her arms around him. Lifting her face away from his torso, he examined her tear-streaked face. "I can't believe it either... Its all been rushed and I understand if you don't want to go through with the marriage and all...".

"Can you two love birds keep it the fuck down? We're trying to rehearse!" Sam exclaimed, his head peeping out from behind the door, glancing at the two, both still under the covers. "I hope you know I'm still extremely hung over and we've got a show in 9 fucking hours!" After his hissy fit, he slammed the door and went back to practising.


End file.
